Harry Potter and the Wedding
by Silvan Wanderer
Summary: Harry Potter is getting married to the most unlikely of people..... Slash. Finished.


I don't really remember where I got the idea for this. I thought it was fairly amusing, and I may eventually write up how they got together. I know they're wearing Muggle wedding clothes, but if they weren't then I wouldn't have been able to write this. The idea of them is what gave me my idea (all right, I have just gone back on my previous statement of not remembering where I got the idea). I don't think I have much more to say except that I don't own any of the characters in this. This is my first fanfic. Now, on the the story! (Please R/R when you're finished! Thanks)  
  
~*~  
  
"Remind me again how I got myself into this situation," Harry said, and sighed.  
  
"Because you love him," Hermione replied at the same time Ron said, "Purely for the amusement factor," before bursting into laughter.  
  
"I swear, Harry," he said between gasps, "you look completely absurd!"  
  
Hermione smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Ron, don't be rude; he looks adorable, don't you think?"  
  
"Adorable? No way. I don't fancy guys and you know that, 'mione."  
  
"Will you two please stop discussing how I look and help me here?" Harry asked, looking into the floor length mirror. Staring back was himself. In a wedding dress. Multiple tiers of light yellow silk and lace adorned the skirt, and the neckline had miniature live pink roses attached it. A bouquet of roses, baby's breath, and lillies was clenched in one white gloved fist. The other hand hung limply by his side. An emotion that was a mixture of happiness and befuddlement was scrawled across his face. His reflection winked at him, smiled, and raised a hand to brush back a stray strand of hair.  
  
"Or course," Hermione said, rushing to adjust his skirt.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Be a dear and get that, will you please, Ron?" she asked.  
  
He got up, stretched languidly, and walked over to the door. As he put a hand on the knob, it opened. Ginny stood in the doorway.  
  
"Is he ready yet?" she asked.  
  
"Almost," Ron said. "Have a look." He stepped aside, and Ginny's mouth fell open. She covered it with both hands, and made a strangled noise that seemed to be an attempt at not laughing. Eventually she gave up and clutched the doorway, a tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
When she was finally able to talk, she said, "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so.... amusing!"  
  
"Funny you should say that. Ron used the same word to describe me. Is it time yet?"  
  
"Almost," the redheaded girl replied. "You're supposed to be out there before him, and it's almost time for the music to start. So are you ready?"  
  
"I guess," Harry replied and an almost scared voice. He took one last look at his reflection, which waved at him, and walked out the door.  
  
A few minutes later he was standing (and blushing) in front of an audience, some of whom were unable to contain their laughter. Before the gathered people also stood Albus Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, and a few other girls. Up the aisle in the middle of the crowd walked Ron, Blaise Zabini, and some others. They came to stand across from harry and the others.  
  
Finally came one last person. He strode up the aisle, one eyebrow arched and a proud smirk on his face. Harry's heart melted at the sight of him- Draco Malfoy, center of his (Harry's) universe. Soft wedding music floated across the air. The ceremony was simple.  
  
"Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded partner?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded partner?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and other husband. You may now kiss the Broom."  
  
Draco leaned down slightly and attached himself to Harry's lips. No more did they notice the audience, which was now whistling and cheering. There was only eachother. When the finally detatched, Harry's cheeks were flushed and Draco was breathing heavily.  
  
"Who gets the boquet?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"Just chuck it," said Draco with a grin.  
  
Harry did just that, throwing it stright up in the air and moving out of the way of the wedding attendants who moved to catch it. It was caught by Blaise who cheered and held it up proudly.  
  
"Now that that's over," said Draco, "let's go par-tay!"  
  
"Reception first, they party," Harry reminded him. Draco looked sad at this, and then perked back up.  
  
"I can get you drunk off champagne!"  
  
"No Dray. No getting drunk until later."  
  
"All right," said the blonde with a sigh. Then he suddenly swept Harry off his feet, picking him up with one arm underneath his knees and the other supporting his back. He twirled around, laughing, and then ran for the door, shouting over his shoulder, "Meet you in the reception hall!"  
  
The rest of the day was a blur. Congratulations. Food. Toasts. Champagne. Laughter. And then home, on a double seated broomstick with the words "Just wedded" trailing behind it. On the doorstep of their flat, Draco picked Harry up as he had done before, and walked in. 


End file.
